Mamma Mia
by AuthorSquared
Summary: A drabble for each song! Some slash.


_**A.N. This was a very interesting story to write. I wrote this hurriedly so it may not be the best. This dedicated to every reader out there. Hope you like it!**_

**I have a dream- ( Private )**

My dream is to be big and strong like Skipper. Smart like Kowalski. Strong like Rico. But… I'm just a kid. Especially to them. But I do have a dream. And it _will _come true. I know it.

**Honey Honey- ( All Penguin / All Penguin )**

Well… we didn't _mean _for it to go that far but… alls well that ends well. Even though in all our diary's it is written as dot dot dot. Easier to say and it's more mysterious.

**Dancing Queen- ( Rico / Any Penguin )**

Rico was the dancing king. He always danced. And he was good.

**Knowing me, Knowing you- ( Skipper / Kowalski )**

Well… we broke up. I finally did it. After Private and Rico talking me into it. Knowing me knowing you… that's the best thing I could do. I have _nothing _to say.

**Take a chance on me- ( Private / Kowalski / Rico )**

I know you like him… take a chance on me! I know you love Rico but… he_ doesn't _love you. So when he hurts you ill be free… come take a chance on me. Ill wait for you.

**Mamma Mia- ( Kowalski / Skipper / Private )**

You cheated on me – with _Private._ What did I ever do to you!?!? Love you? I broke up with you. But do I _ever _learn? Apparently not. You're irresistible but… I still love you… Even when we do we come back together – oh Mamma Mia.

**Lay all your love on me- ( Skipper / Kowalski )**

Don't go to other guys. I am possessive – so? And I smoked – so? But since I knew you changed me. Now _you're my_ vice. It only to take a smile and a wink… I _shouldn't _like you this much! It's unhealthy. But… I never said I _minded._

**Super trooper- ( Skipper / Kowalski )**

You never answer. Then you call… And I feel like number one. I could do it if I know ill be able to see you. _You _make me the number one. So… thanks.

**The winner takes it all- ( Rico / Private )**

Well… I thought I loved you. You built me a home and made me think you loved me. Some one up there must say who wins but like they say. The winner takes it all. But does he feel the same? I still do.

**I do, I do, I do, I do, I do- ( Any Penguin / Any Penguin )**

Say I do! You love me and you know it. Well I know you do.

**Money, Money- ( Skipper )**

Trying to take care of everyone. Keeping up the fish supply. A bit of money would come in handy. To who it wouldn't? But what guy is there like that? Why would he like me? Well I can always dream. Even if it is a _rich _mans world.

**Chiquita- ( Kowalski to Rico )**

You could tell us! We are your best friends! You were so confident, so sure of yourself-what happened? No matter what the sun is in the sky and you will always be our Chiquita.

**Our last summer- ( Private / Kowalski and Rico / Skipper )**

I can still remember our last summer. Me and Kowalski, Rico and Skipper. So much happened. We loved, we lost and we lied. The 3 L's. We walked and talked and did so much. We were so much like new people. So younger. As if we were dancing our last dance. Even if it was our last summer walking hand in hand I still will remember forever.

**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme- ( Any Penguin / Any Penguin )**

Gimme a man that's all right!

**Voulez-Vous- ( Skipper / Kowalski )**

Skipper is the master of the scene. He always knows what to do no matter what. He is a great penguin. He's done it all before. And he says I should know what it means but… who knows with him?

**S.O.S.- ( Kowalski / Rico )**

How can you _not _hear me sos? I need you. When your gone I cant even _try_ to get on or even do anything. You made me feel alive but I guess some thing died. When your near me you cant hear it? I need your live like air or water or food. Or life.

**Does your mother know- ( Skipper / Rico )**

Its… not right to tease me like that! Your to young we _can't _no matter what! We can get… smudged but _not _dirty. We could flirt – but not more no matter what. Does your mother know that your out? Even if you are ho- I mean at ease soldier.

**Slipping through my fingers- ( Skipper and Private )**

Its hard to see Private growing up. The young soldier grows up so fast. What happened to when you where just a egg and I dreamt of you becoming the biggest star ever and the best soldier. He's just… slipping through my fingers all the time.

_**A.N. Well… Sorry every story took so long I had no internet since Monday so its not my fault. I didn't include when all is said and done because I personally don't like that song. The pairings in the ( are what I think it is and how I wrote because this is slash and if you don't like how I write easy – don't read. But many many thanks to my kind reviewers who helped me think of new storys. Well suggestions wanted!**_


End file.
